


A Summer Walk In Ithilien

by thriftstoreteacup



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftstoreteacup/pseuds/thriftstoreteacup
Summary: Faramir takes Eowyn out to see one of his favorite sights.
Relationships: Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Summer Walk In Ithilien

“My dearest,” said Faramir, “I’m afraid that it is the law of this place that all visitors to Henneth Annun must be led in blindfolded from this point forward.” He sounded grave, but when Eowyn, indignant, turned to scold him, she recognized the mischief in her husband’s eyes, and forgot all objections. “Oh,  _ of course _ my lord.” she played along, with exaggerated courtesy. Faramir laughed, stepped close, and wrapped the blindfold over her eyes with a soft kiss on her brow. Then he took her hand in his to guide her along the path. 

The summer air was warm and fragrant as the lovers made their way slowly through the pine forest. They revelled in the warm sun, the cool shade, and the delicious feeling of sharing those things with one another. It felt so good to Eowyn to feel the touch of her love’s hand as she walked, and, when she tripped over unseen obstacles, both real and imagined, to feel his strong arms reach out to catch her each time. 

At last, they came to their destination. Faramir had planned the route so that they arrived just as the last rays of the setting sun shone through the water-curtain of the Window of the Sunset. Removing Eowyn’s blindfold, he delighted in seeing her awe as she looked for the first time upon the dancing rainbow of color refracted through the water.


End file.
